Damnation
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Pour enterrer la hache de guerre qui oppose leurs deux espèces, vampires et loups garous ont décidé de passer un pacte et il ne sera scellé qu'avec le mariage du prince des vampires et le prince des loups garous. Mais comment faire lorsque les loups apprennent la véritable identité du prince des vampires ?


Titre : **Damnation**

Auteur : **Rose Diamant**

Genre : **Romance, Aventure**

Rating : **T**

Couple : **Harry/Severus**

Note de l'auteur : **C'est un UA. (Sirius et Remus sont toujours vivants)**

Disclaimer : **L'histoire m'appartient sauf les personnages qui sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

**Résumé : **Pour enterrer la hache de guerre qui oppose leurs deux espèces, vampires et loups garous ont décidé de passer un pacte et il ne sera scellé qu'avec le mariage du prince des vampires et le prince des loups garous. Mais comment faire lorsque les loups apprennent la véritable identité du prince des vampires ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

**Le prix de la vie**

« Où vas-tu ? » Cria une voix derrière elle.

Où allait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, juste qu'elle se devait de suivre cette odeur. Tout son être était poussé vers cet effluve, elle sentait la mort qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ses pas étaient dirigés par une force inconnue. Elle ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait poussé vers cette cabane mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

« Australis ! »

Ne prêtant guère attention aux appels de son compagnon qui courait après elle, elle entra dans la cabane en utilisant ses pouvoirs surnaturels et se retrouva dans une pièce qui empestait la mort. Ses narines étant très développées, Australis pouvait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde l'odeur du sang. C'était en partie cette odeur qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici mais il y'avait autre chose, comme une senteur familière.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir où se trouvait la victime. C'était un homme brun vêtu dans des habits noirs gisant dans une mare de sang ayant deux points parfaitement visibles sur son cou, signe d'une morsure.

Australis baissa sa cape et avança lentement vers le corps inanimé de l'homme. Elle entendit de faibles battements, il vivait encore mais pour combien de temps ? Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par son compagnon.

« Il est encore en vie. » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'accroupir près de la victime.

« Australis, que fais-tu ? » Demanda son compagnon ayant deviné les intentions de sa dulcinée.

« Mon corps tout entier hurle de douleur en le voyant ainsi. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si mon cœur s'était à nouveau mis à battre et qu'il me faisait horriblement mal. Je… c'est mon cœur de mère qui me souffle de l'aider. » Répondit Australis.

« Australis… »

« Caelum, toi aussi tu le ressens, tu la sentis comme moi cette sensation étrange qui nous a assaillit tout à l'heure pendant que nous étions en train de chasser alors laisse-moi le sauver. » Répliqua vivement Australis.

Son époux soupira avant de finalement acquiescer. Australis eut un sourire pour son compagnon puis elle se retourna vers l'homme en noir et en une fraction de secondes, ses canines s'allongèrent et ses yeux autrefois pers prirent la couleur du sang.

C'est dans une nuit noire, qu'elle injecta son venin dans le corps presque sans vie d'un homme gisant dans une mare de sang abandonné à son triste sort dans une cabane lugubre.

()

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle attendait impatiemment que le nouveau-né puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux. Une semaine de longue attente qui la rendait horripilante. Elle veillait sur lui, ne le quittant que lorsque son devoir de reine l'appelait.

Elle s'assit près du lit du jeune homme et arrangea une mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Elle caressa son visage, s'étonnant toujours de constater qu'au lieu d'avoir la peau froide, celle-ci était chaude comme s'il était encore un humain. Elle passa son index sur le nez presque parfait qu'il avait obtenu grâce à sa transformation. Il avait un magnifique visage androgyne, à le voir endormi ainsi, on pourrait le confondre et le prendre pour une jeune femme.

Australis resta ainsi un moment, détaillant chaque trait du visage de son nouveau-né, de son fils. Oui, c'était ce qu'il était devenu pour elle, pour eux en une semaine.

Elle ne savait rien de son passé ni de son identité mais ce dont elle était sûre et certaine, c'était que son être l'avait reconnu comme tel. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Une femme blonde entra quelques instants après, s'arrêtant à un mètre de la porte et ensuite elle posa un genou au sol, tête baissée.

« Ma reine, le conseil va bientôt débuter. »

Australis s'attarda encore quelques minutes auprès de son fils avant de finalement se lever à contrecœur et de quitter la pièce aux côtés de la blonde pour se rendre à la salle du trône où se déroulait chaque conseil.

Les gardes qui étaient postés devant la salle du trône s'inclinèrent devant Australis en signe de respect. Elle continua sa marche suivit par sa dame de compagnie. Quand elle entra dans la salle, tous ses sujets s'inclinèrent à son passage. Elle prit la main que lui tendit son époux et prit place dans le trône à la droite de celui de Caelum. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, les sujets se relevèrent et reprirent place sur leur siège.

« Le conseil est ouvert. » Indiqua Caelum.

Comme si c'était le feu vert qu'il attendait, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année se leva de son siège pour venir se placer devant leurs majestés.

« Mon roi, ma reine. » Commença-t-il solennellement. « Vous m'avez confié comme mission de me rendre auprès du clan Écarlate, ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis entretenu avec Ménélas, le chef de leur clan et ce dernier est prêt à joindre ses forces aux nôtres pour lutter contre les loups. »

Une acclamation se fit aussitôt entendre dans toute la salle. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir l'aide du clan « Écarlate », le dernier clan qui leur manquait pour pouvoir gagner cette guerre qui les oppose aux loups garous.

« Silence ! » Ordonna Caelum.

Et le silence se fit dans toute la salle.

« Si nous combattons une nouvelle fois contre les loups garous, ce sont nos deux espèces qui en pâtiront. Nous sommes peu nombreux par rapport aux humains et le fait que nous ne pouvons procréer nuit considérablement à notre espèce. » Dit Caelum d'une voix grave.

« Que devons-nous faire dans ces cas, majesté ? » Questionna le brun.

Au moment où Caelum voulut répondre, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brusquement faisant se retourner tous les membres du conseil vers la provenance de ce vacarme.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure de jais ayant à peine dix-huit ans, une silhouette svelte et gracieuse entra en trombe dans la pièce, le visage défiguré par la colère.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? » Hurla un Severus plus jeune, des yeux gris argentés lançant des éclairs.

« Calme-toi, mon fils. » Conseilla Australis.

« Je ne suis pas votre fils. » S'insurgea Severus.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il sentit ses canines s'allongées lui faire horriblement mal et puis il y'avait cette soif qui le brûlait la gorge depuis son réveil. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, c'était comme si chacun de sens étaient plus développés qu'autrefois. Il entendait bien mieux et avait une vision quasi parfaite. Une ouïe très fine et extrêmement développée à tel point qu'il pouvait entendre chaque bruissement d'arbre et entendre souffler le vent.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que ? » Balbutia-t-il effaré en passant ses doigts sur ses canines.

« Tu es un vampire. » L'annonça Caelum. « Ma femme et moi t'avons trouvé à moitié mort dans une cabane hurlante. C'est Australis qui t'a fait don de cette nouvelle vie. »

« Nouvelle vie ! Parce que vous pensez qu'être un vampire est ce dont je rêvais d'être ? » Rugit Severus, fou de rage.

« Tu n'es pas seulement un vampire. Pendant ta transformation, le venin du serpent qui était en toi s'est mélangé au venin de ma femme ce qui a provoqué une réaction inattendue, ce qui explique ta nouvelle apparence et ton hybridation. » Expliqua Caelum d'une voix posée.

« Mon hybridation ? Et que suis-je devenu d'autre ? » Demanda Severus perplexe.

« Un basilic. » Répondit Caelum avec un sourire amusé.

« Un…un… un Quoi ? » S'écria Severus stupéfait.

Jamais encore le professeur de potions n'avait perdu possession de ses moyens mais là, la situation était bien différente. Pour lui, il devait être mort et non se réveiller dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas en apprenant qu'il était un hybride et qu'il allait devoir vivre encore très longtemps.

Comme toute personne confuse, il fit ce qui lui semblait être une solution, fuir. Il sortit à vitesse vampirique de la salle, laissant certains sujets décontenancés par ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Australis voulut se mettre à la poursuite de son fils mais Caelum l'en empêcha.

« Camilla, Vladimir, suivez-le. » Ordonna Caelum.

Camilla, la blonde qui avait suivi Australis jusqu'à la salle du trône s'avança aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux châtains et s'inclinèrent devant leurs souverains.

« Bien, majesté. »

Ils disparurent en une fraction de secondes, se mettant à la poursuite du nouveau-né hybride.

« Le conseil peut reprendre. » Dit Caelum. « Avant d'être interrompu, Caius me demandait ce que nous devions faire et la réponse est simple, nous devons passer un pacte avec les loups. »

« Un pacte ! ? » S'exclama Caius horrifié par une telle idée.

« Oui, un pacte qui unirait nos deux espèces. D'après ce que j'ai appris, leur roi s'appellerait Remus Lupin, il vient de passer à la tête de leur espèce à la place de Fenrir Greyback. » Poursuivit Caelum.

« Mais majesté, nous ne pouvons nous unir à eux. » Protesta Caius indigné.

« Et pour quoi cela ? » Demanda Caelum.

« Ce sont des loups garous, mon roi. Une simple morsure de leur part est mortelle pour nous les vampires. » Répondit Caius.

« Raison de plus pour enterrer la hache de guerre dès maintenant et empêcher le déclin de notre espèce. » Argumenta Caelum.

« Mais quel pacte passerons-nous avec eux ? » Renchérit Caius.

« Nous déciderons du pacte tous ensemble avec les loups. Nous les inviterons au château un peu plus tard, pour l'instant rien ne presse. » Décida Caelum.

« Bien majesté. » Acquiesça Caius.

Australis se leva de son siège, déduisant que son époux en avait terminé avec ses conseillers et put prendre enfin la parole.

« Vous l'avez tous vu, notre nouveau-né s'est enfin réveillé de son long sommeil et a dû mal à accepter sa nouvelle condition ainsi, je vous demanderai à tous d'être patients envers lui et de lui accorder tout le respect qu'il doit à son titre de Prince et héritier du royaume de La neige pourpre. » Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle du trône.

Elle était impatiente d'aller retrouver son fils et n'en pouvait plus de rester assise alors que ce dernier vagabondait dans la ville sans elle à ses côtés. Bien que Camilla et Vladimir le surveillent, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable et rien que sa transformation dénotait une grande force de pouvoir.

C'était un nouveau-né et sa soif de sang l'empêcherait de se contrôler face à des humains et elle ne voulait pas qu'il commette un massacre qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

C'est d'un pas vif qu'elle sortit du château ne se repérant que grâce à l'odeur de son fils. Le lien qui l'unissait à ce jeune homme était aussi fort que celui qui le liait à son âme-sœur bien que ce ne soit pas les mêmes sentiments qui les unissaient.

« Ne rentrez pas tard, ma chérie. » Entendit-elle lorsqu'elle passa le portail du château.


End file.
